psi_patrol_relacje_wedlug_fanowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Altron X Kasha
Altron X Kasha-''' to ship pomiędzy Altron'em a Kashą. Są małżeństwem. Nazywani są też Altrasha i Kaltron. Dowody '''Sezon 3 * W odcinku:”22” w kawiarni Altron spytał się Kashy "Raczej to ja powinienem Wam zadać to pytanie, zwłaszcza TY piękna.". * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha wścieknęła się Altrona mówiąc "Jesteś bardzo..." Altron odparł "Przystojny?". * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha miała coś założyć Altron i Ernest powiedzieli :"Mogę iść z Wami?" ''. * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha zeszła Altron i Ernest powiedzieli:"''WOW!". '' * W odcinku:"22" Altron powiedział do Kashy:"''Jesteś najśliczniejszą suczką w moim życiu". * W odcinku:"22" Altron powiedział o Kashy:"Kocham te Twoje podejście". '' * W odcinku:"22" Altron uzgodnił z Nickiem żeby Kasha mogła spać w jego pokoju, mówiąc jej to był bardzo ucieszony. * W odcinku:"22" Kasha warknęła, że to niemożliwe by willa nie miała dużo pokoi, Altron odpowiedział jej:"''Wiem...Są, ale nie czułbym się komfortowo gdybyś spała w innym pokoju.". '' * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha wskoczyła do łóżka i odwróciła się plecami, Altron leżał do niej pyszczkiem. * W odcinku:"22" gdy chciano pojmać Kashę w nocy Altron warknął mówiąc:"''HEJ ZOSTAW JĄ!?". * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha wydostała się Dobermanowi Altron spytał jej:"Nic Ci nie jest?". * W odcinku:"22" Altron zabrał podczas ucieczki Kashę swoim Bugatti. * W odcinku:"22" nad klifem gdy Kasha wyjaśniła im kto to est 22, czyli ona sama. Altron odparł:"WOOW! Masz moce?". * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha wścieknęła się na niego, Altron odparł, że zrobił to dla jej dobra. Lecz potem szybko ją przeprosił. * W odcinku:"22" jak Kasha zaczęła odwracać uwagę stwora by uratować małą sunię, Altron był przerażony o Kashę i krzyknął:"O nie! KASHA!". * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha podczas pierwszej próby wywołania Furii poprosiła Altrona by ją zdenerwował powiedział jej:"Jesteś najcudniejszą sunią w mym życiu!". '' * W odcinku:"22" gdy wpadła w Furię Altron powiedział do samego siebie:"''WOW! Nie ma sprawy.". * W odcinku:"22" gdy stwór powalił Kashę na asfalt, Altron powiedział:"O nie!" ''i postrzelił stwora. * W odcinku:"22" gdy Kasha postanowiła złożyć ,,wizytę" laboratorium gdzie uciekła, Altron zgłosił się mówiąc:"''Nie zostawię Cię!". '' * W odcinku:"22" pod koniec gdy wybuchło laboratorium w wyniku autodestrukcji, Nick, Faith, Ernest i Balto byli smutni i myśleli, że Kasha nie, żyje. Altron był z nich wszystkich najsmutniejszy. * W odcinku:"22" Altron odparł Faith:"''Nie tylko nie ona...". * W odcinku:"22" pod koniec szczeknął z radości widząc żywą Kashę i jako pierwszy ją przytulił. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" gdy Kasha majstrowała przy aucie Altron zapytał się flirtująco:"Pomóc Ci śliczna?". * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" gdy warknęła Kasha, że Altron może iść po klucz odszedł mówiąc do niej:"Okey, tak ogółem jesteś śliczna gdy się denerwujesz". '' * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" cały czas gdy Kasha naprawiała auto Altron nie odrywał od niej wzroku. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" Kasha odczuwając dyskomfort warknęła na niego, on odpowiedział jej:"''Złość piękności szkodzi". * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" Nick spytał się Altrona:"Znów zarywasz to Kashy?". '' * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat" podczas burzy w nocy Altron położył się obok Kashy. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy pieski postawiły przenośną budkę na plaży Anse Georgette i urządziły wieczorem imprezę Altron spytał Kashy "''Kasha...tańczysz?". Kasha powiedziała, że no dobra i ruszyła do tańca. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" na świecącej plaży na Malediwach Altron powiedział do Kashy "Pięknie tu...tak jak Ty...". * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" na świecącej plaży na Malediwach Kasha i Altron styknęli się noskami. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" od momentu incydentu z noskami na świecącej plaży Kasha poczuła nowe uczucie w stronę Altron'a. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" na jednej z plaż na Malediwach Kasha, gdy westchnęła poczuła empatię w stronę Altron'a i nowe uczucie. Po czym przeprosiła pieska za dawne zachowanie w stosunku do niego. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron powiedział do Kashy, że ją kocha. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Kasha powiedziała, że także odwzajemnia uczucia pieska, jednak uważa że nikt by nie pokochał eksperymentu. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron powiedział Kashy: "Kasha...kocham wszystko w Tobie i nie przeszkadza mi to! Kocham Twój wygląd, charakter, śmiech, oczy, futro...wszystko! Czuję, że moje serce tylko prowadzi mnie ku Tobie." Na to Kasha się zarumieniła. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron i Kasha położyli się obok siebie na plaży. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron odpowiedział do Kashy na to iż ma moce: "Nie przejmuje się tym, chcę być z Tobą nie ważne co.". * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron spytał Kashę czy zostanie jego dziewczyną. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Kasha pocałowała Altron'a. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron i Kasha zostają parą. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy Faith i Ernest byli zaskoczeni wiadomościami, że są parą lekko wściekły Altron odparł: "Jesteśmy parą! Coś w tym złego?!". * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" na wyspie Mirihi Altron wpiął Kashy żółty kwiatuszek w ucho. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" na pytanie Rocky'ego co ma w pudełku, Blue Bay Shepherd odparł: "Ja?! Pierścionek dla Kashy...Gdy tak gadaliśmy wtedy w hotelu zacząłem się zastanawiać, by sie jej oświadczyć...wiem bardzo krótko, ale dłużej czekać nie mogę.". * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron oświadczył się Kashy. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" po zaręczynach pocałowali się. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Kasha i Altron wraz z innymi pieskami bawili się na plaży. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Kasha odpowiedziała Annie :"Oczywiście, że go kocham!". * W odcinku: "Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Altron powiedział do Kashy:"Ślicznie wyglądasz. Jak zawsze". ''Kasha odpowiedziała, że to samo u pieska. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Kasha i Altron wzięli ślub na plaży Goa na Fidżi. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Kasha i Altron całują się. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" obaj przypięli sobie obrączki jak reszta małżeństw w Psim Patrolu. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" kolorowe serce na imprezie pokazało Altrona i Kashę. Obaj popatrzyli sobie w oczy i pocałowali się. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" fajerwerki stworzyły podobiznę Altrona i Kashy w serduszku. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Altron i Kasha jak większość par chodzili sobie po moście. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" na Klifach Siedmiu Sióstr Kasha i Altron przytulili się. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" kiedy Altron pchnął Kashę w bok, a tamta upadła rzuciła mu czuły wzrok i go pocałowała. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Kasha bawiła się z Altron'em w górski jeziorze podczas wyjazdu na drugą stronę nieopodal stacji paliw. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" kiedy pojechali na Loch Lomond Altron i Kasha chlapali się w wodzie. * W odcinku:"CDN * CDN '''Sezon 4' * W odcinku:"CDN * CDN Sezon 5 * W odcinku: CDN Sezon 6 * W odcinku:"CDN 'Sezon 7 ' * W odcinku:"CDN Ciekawostki # W 3 sezonie od kiedy para się pojawiła mają CDN # Na początku Kasha nic nie czuła do Altrona. # Ich relacja na początku wydawała się, że nigdy nic nie przyniesie. Jednak podczas wyjazdu ich relacja zaczęła bardzo szybko się rozwijać. # Są małżeństwem. # Mają dwójkę szczeniąt:Avie i Male. # Ich Theme Song to Perfect. Galeria Kasha_X_Altron_on_Maldives.png|''Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje'' OMG!!! Arcydowne arcydzieło :33 Uwielbiam :3Narysowane przez KruchyWafel Fanowska Galeria Kasha_and_Altron_for_Chye.jpg|ARCYDUEŃKO :33 Koffam <33Narysowani przez ^^ToyFredd^1 Kasha_X_Altron.png|Kapitalne arcydzieło :33 Cudeńko:3 ❤️ Love!!Narysowane przez KruchyWafel Kategoria:Pary Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron X Kasha Kategoria:Miłosne związki Kategoria:Mąż i żona Kategoria:Ship Kategoria:Relacje miłosne Kategoria:Relacja miłosna Kategoria:OC X OC Kategoria:Miłosny związek Kategoria:Shipy Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Para Kategoria:Chłopak i dziewczyna Kategoria:Małżeństwo Kategoria:Małżeństwa Kategoria:Dziewczyna i Chłopak Kategoria:Związek Kategoria:Związki Kategoria:Żona i mąż